Kisara's Way of Battling
Kisara's Way of Battling is the Hundred Forty-Fourth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in June 7, 2017. Synopsis Yuki Muto meets Link, whose sister is kidnapped by the giant bird sent by the evil Wizard Ganon. Yuki Muto summons an army of Duel Monsters to protect Hyrule and help Link defeat Ganon and rescue his sister. Plot The Episode begins at Outset Island. As it is Link's birthday, he receives the familiar green clothes and cap. Aryll's present to Link is permission to use her Telescope for the day. As he looks through the telescope, he sees an enormous bird, the Helmaroc King, carrying a girl in its claws to a nearby forest. The bird is being pursued by a pirate ship launching stones at it. After receiving a sword from the local swordsman, Orca, and learning how to use it, Link sets out to investigate. Link rescues the girl only to have Aryll see Yuki Muto use the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" smashing away its mask. Helmaroc King's exposed head screams in fear as flees, kidnapping Aryll, mistaking her for Tetra. A Rito postman informs the stunned Link and the unsympathetic Tetra of stories of a large bird who kidnapped young girls with long ears and took them back to the cursed Forsaken Fortress. He charges Tetra with helping young Link rescue his sister from that wicked place with the help of Yuki. Tetra reluctantly accepts, and with her help, Link is able to infiltrate the fortress and reach the cell where his sister was being kept while Yuki distracts the guards with the army of Duel Monsters. But the great bird discovers him, and, at the command of a sinister shadowy figure, it hurls him into the sea. He is recovered by a talking boat, who introduces itself as the King of Red Lions. The King tells him of the story behind that shadowy figure, and the threat that that wrongdoer posed. The shadow was Ganon. Somehow, someway, the seal of the gods had failed. Ganon had returned, and the world was once again in danger. The key to defeating Ganon was locked away in a great power that could only be wielded after much toil and hardship. Only one who was able to overcome the trials that awaited in the Tower of the Gods would be permitted to wield the power to destroy the great evil. That power was none other than that of the Master Sword, the blade of evil’s bane, and it could banish Ganon from the world above. Or, at least, so the King of Red Lions believed. Before entering the Tower of the Gods, Link has to gather the three Goddess Pearls, which he accomplishes with the help of an ancient conductor’s baton called the Wind Waker. Though he does, indeed, succeed in the trials of the gods and claims the Master Sword from Hyrule below, when he returns to the Forsaken Fortress, reunited with Yuki Muto once more, destroys the monstrous bird, rescues Ayrll and proceeds to challenge Ganondorf, he learns of the unfortunate fate that had befallen the Master Sword, that it no longer sparkled with the power to repel evil. As it is revealed later that Ganondorf had already attacked the temples where the sages were praying to the goddesses so that the Master Sword could retain its power to repel evil. He also gathered that by withdrawing the blade from its place in Hyrule Castle, he had broken the final seal placed by the gods on Hyrule and on Ganondorf’s magic, stirring all the monsters frozen in time in the kingdom below from their centuries-long slumber. Tetra and Yuki rushed to the rescue, and yet another revelation transpires. When Tetra and Yuki approaches Ganondorf, his Triforce of Power resonates. This could only mean one thing—Tetra possessed the Triforce of Wisdom, none other than the sacred power of the gods that the royal family had kept from Ganon’s clutches for so many long years. Her mother had instructed her to keep it close, and to safeguard it always. The Triforce of Wisdom was proof of her birthright—Tetra was the true heir to the royal family of Hyrule, the last link in the bloodline and Yuki inherits the spirit of the "Nameless Commander" who is the founder of the Konoha Republic. Tetra was Princess Zelda. Of course, Ganondorf notices this immediately, and so he tries to seize the Triforce of Wisdom then and there. Luckily, a pair of Rito manage to swoop down and rescue the children from Ganondorf’s grip. Zelda is brought to Hyrule Castle below the waves, and the King of Red Lions imparts news of her identity and her role in these events before giving her the missing shard of the Triforce of Wisdom. He then instructs her to remain in Hyrule and sends Link back to the sea above to reawaken the Master Sword’s power and reunite the Triforce of Courage—split when the Hero of Time left the land after completing his mission—until then, the portal to the world below the waves would be sealed, and he would be unable to return again to Hyrule. To complete his task, those who carried on the blood of the sages had to be found to take the stead of the old in the temples and ask the gods for their assistance. The Korok Makar and the Rito maiden Medli are the ones who awake as the new sages of Wind and Earth respectively. With their power and prayers, Link is able to restore the blade of evil’s bane to its original form. He then hunts down the scattered shards of the Triforce of Courage and brings the completed piece back to the Tower of the Gods to present it to the gods. The Triforce piece then dwells within him, proving that he is the true hero, the Hero of Time, "reborn". Because Link had used the power of the Wind Waker to travel the Great Sea, the King of Red Lions declares him the Hero of Winds. When Link descends beneath the waves, he discovers that Ganon had kidnapped Zelda and taken her to his headquarters, Ganon's Tower, a daunting fortress that even the legendary Knights of Hyrule had been unable to assail in ages past. Yuki, Link and friends make haste for the tower, and, when he scales it, Ganon is waiting for him. Ganondorf catches Link off guard and, since he has once again gathered the three crests, he manages to summon the full Triforce. He wishes that the rays of the sun expose Hyrule anew so that the kingdom and the world, may be his. But the King of Red Lions touches the Triforce first. The King wishes for Hyrule and Ganondorf to be buried beneath the waves of the Great Sea. He also wishes for hope for his descendants; that they might be able to create a better world. The Triforce then vanishes, possibly floating away to the sacred lands to await a new owner. In a fit of madness, Ganondorf attacksYuki but Kisara takes the blow for Yuki. With the Master Sword at its full power, Link deals the final death blow to Ganondorf, turning him to stone. Link and Zelda are spirited away to the surface of the sea, and the floodwaters come crashing down, burying Hyrule and its King beneath the sea. Unknown to Yuki Muto and friends, Eggman's army have taken over Prism Island and made the Toads slaves and have harnessed the painted area in the middle of the Big Paint Stars and Yuki Muto fully developed the psychic abilities due to Kisara's sacrifice. Eric, a young boy, is excited about his birthday after reading a book and believes that a train will come for him, despite his teenage sister Jill's disbelief. Characters *Yuki Muto **Yami Yuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Muto's Metall *Yuki Muto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Yuki Muto's Heavy Mech Assault Dragon *Yuki Muto's Jelly-jiro *Yuki Muto's Jelly-san *Chaud *Higsby *Yai Ayanokoji *Mayl Sakurai *Haruka Hikari *Lan Hikari *Tory *Yahoot *Dex Oyama *Masa *Lord Wily *Count Zap *Mr. Match *Ms. Madd *Sal *Miyu *Glyde.EXE *MegaMan.EXE *GutsMan.EXE *Roll.EXE *FireMan.EXE *NumberMan.EXE *BombMan.EXE *Whackoman.EXE *MagicMan.EXE *ProtoMan.EXE *Dark Magician Knight.EXE *Raimei Ōtsutsuki (as the Goddess of the Ice Barrier) *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Paul von Schroeder *Vinsmoke Goji *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Sherry LeBlanc *Ria Tōjō *Yuki Vermillion *Bakura Pesca *Speed Racer *Trixie *Kisara *Solomon *Yugi *Joey *Tristan *Téa Gardner *Seto Kaiba *Mokuba *Yusei *Jack *Crow *Blitz *Nervin *Rally *Tank *Akiza *Toby Tredwell *Misty Tredwell *Carly *Greiger *Annie *Max *Tenoct **Musha King **Tukamukade **Octomaru **Zura **Mibanyan **Kiku Teikoku **Metaurus Skywalker **Micro Samurai **Techno Gekko *Ray Akaba **Zuzu **Celina **Lulu **Rin *Zarc **Yuya **Yuto **Yuri **Yugo *Yuya's father *Declan *Riley *Moon *Sun *Gong *Sora *Shay *Dennis *Kev *Yuma *Tori *Bronk Stone *Astral *Kite *Hart *Orbital *Link *Ayrll *Zelda/Shiek/Tetra Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier {as Saint Susanoo; Rose Mary's Older Brother} *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician {evolved into Dark Sage} *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria {as Saint Raimei; Saint Susanoo and Rose Mary's Mother} *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl {as Leader of the Flavor Council} *Apple Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Kiwi Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Lemon Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge {as Rose Mary; Saint Susanoo's younger sister} *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3) {as the three headed Blue-Eyes slavic dragons} *Yamata Dragon {as the Supreme King Dragon Yamatano Orochi} *Warrior Lady of the Wasteland *Lady of Faith *Lunalight Tiger *Dryad *Kanan the Swordmistress *Supreme King Dragon Zarc {as the Evil Supreme Dragon King; Fusion form of the Five Great Guardian of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Insect Queen *Petit Moth *Larvae Moth *Cocoon of Evolution *Great Moth *Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth *Shooting Quesar Dragon {as the Great Crimson Dragon} *Stardust Dragon **Shooting Star Dragon **Majestic Star Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Life Stream Dragon *Blackwing Dragon *Ancient Fairy Dragon *Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu *Earthbound Immortal Cusillu *Earthbound Immortal Uru *Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua *Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu *Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua *Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca *Demise, King of Armageddon *Ruin, Queen of Oblivion *Odd-Eyes Dragon Star Slayer Monsters *Truth the Malefic *Sephylon of Time *Astro Meklord *Brunhilde the Ascendant *Dritte the Ascendant *Erste the Ascendant *Zweite the Ascendant *Musha King *Octomaru *Zura *Mibanyan *Kiku Teikoku *Metaurus Skywalker *Tukamukade *Micro Samurai *Techno Gekko *Mori *Masamune *Sadamitsu *Yamata Serpent *Doomdra *Yamata Serpent EXE *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV1 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV6 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV10 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV12 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV19 *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Metall *Puffer-Blimp *Beetle Bomb *Maggot Battle Tank *Jelly-san *Jelly-Mom *Jelly-jiro *Melon Moth Larva *Melon Moth (Male) *Melon Moth (Female) *Jedi Knight *Sith Lord *Sith Apprentice *Pilot Token *Five God Spider *Heavy Mech Phantom *Heavy Mech Shiki Battles Link and Yuki Muto and Zelda vs. Ganondorf Participants *Link *Yuki Muto *Zelda *Ganondorf Locations *Kingdom of Hyrule Winners *Link *Yuki Muto *Zelda Trivia *This Episode is based on the video game, The Wind Waker. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon